1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage subsystems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for non-volatile storage subsystems that use Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) connectors for communicating between a storage device controller and a root complex of a host system.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCIe is a standard for high speed serial expansion cards that is designed to replace a number of older standards including the PCI standard and the AGP standard. PCIe may be used for a variety of expansion cards including graphics cards and network cards. Further, the PCIe standard may be used for solid state drives.
Devices compliant with the PCIe standard may include a variety of components and may come in a number of sizes and form factors. For example, PCIe compliant devices may include one lane, four lanes, or sixteen lanes. Further, PCIe compliant devices may be designed as mini cards, which can be used with laptops.